The Rescue
by Niff-Is-Kryptonite
Summary: Thalia is wandering the streets of New York when Nico finds her. What happens after that? Song Fic one shot.


**I am writing more serious topics, but this just popped in my head as a little fluffy thing. The song is about a boy trying to convince a girl that he will never be like the other people that have let her down in her life. Behind that the girl is hinted to be suicidal. This is about Nico trying to talk Thalia out of suicide when she is kicked out of the hunters because she says there isn't anything left for her. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Rescue by Tyler Ward or Percy Jackson**

_I'm running backwards in the rain__  
><em>_Got my hand up for a taxi__  
><em>_I finally got her name__  
><em>_Then we slipped into the backseat_

Nico called a taxi after he found Thalia standing in the rain just wandering. She looked different, but he felt as if before he knew who it was he had to help. As the cab stopped to let them get in, he looked into her eyes and immediately knew it was her. They slipped in and she closed her eyes. She whispered to him, "Why, of all people, are you helping me?" He looked down at his wet shoes, and knew the answer, but was afraid of her reaction.

_I whisper, "Are you okay?"__  
><em>_She nods her head with feeling__  
><em>_I could see the pain__  
><em>_and I can not explain how__  
><em>

But instead of answering her question, he asked her one of his own, "Are you okay, Thalia?" she nodded, but it was hesitant. He could see the pain in her eyes. But he couldn't explain something. He asked her yet again another question. "Why were you out there?"

___I am captivated by__  
><em>_the way you look tonight__  
><em>_and I've seen what you've been into__  
><em>

She wondered why he was being so nice, when he shouldn't. She was there when Bianca died, but for some reason he only blamed Percy. "Can you forgive me?" she asked him. "Why?" he answered. "For what happened to Bianca. I should've gone instead." He leaned back into the seat and got a faraway look on his face.

___So I will never cross the line__  
><em>_I won't tell you any lies__  
><em>_I was sent here for the rescue__  
><em>

"I'm going to lie. I think Bianca made the right choice. But if you had went, we wouldn't be her now would we?" he looked into her eyes and saw she was surprised at his words. "Just think," he told her, "That we are here to rescue each other from harm." "What sort of harm?" Love, he thought.

___She couldn't see past his stare, when desire took them over__  
><em>_With a quick and simple prayer she cried, "God bring this to closure"__  
><em>_"I can not take this anymore and I know that what I'm waiting for__  
><em>_is so much bigger, so much better, get me out, please deliver"__  
><em>

They arrived at camp and he left her a note on her doorstep explaining to meet him at the canoe lake. When she got there, they talked. She prayed nothing would happen. But her prayer was not answered as at the very end Nico di Angelo kissed her. She jumped up and told him, "Don't come after me. I thought you were different, Nico."

___So I'm here breaking down your door__  
><em>_Calling out your name__  
><em>_I want to take away the pain__  
><em>_You know I'm here like I was before__  
><em>_Screaming out your name__  
><em>_Waiting for the change__  
><em>

He ran after her, but she ran into her cabin and he yelled her name and was trying to apologize. "I'm here. I'm so sorry, Thalia." She opened her door long enough for her to spit out, 'I'm not waiting for you to change." Nico slid down the door when she closed it in his face.

___I am captivated by__  
><em>_The way you look tonight__  
><em>_And I've seen what you've been into__  
><em>_So I will never cross the line__  
><em>_I won't tell you any lies__  
><em>_I was sent here for the rescue_

Nico waited all night outside her door. She came out at about midnight and sat next to Nico. "I'll never cross the line again. Just smack me if I do. Don't leave, just please don't leave me again." "After what you and I have been through, are we alike? I won't leave, Nico. As long as you promise to never push it." "I promise. Just remember, I was sent to that part of town to rescue you. If I didn't rescue you, who knows what would've happened." She nodded and laced her fingers through his, not in a relationship way, but as a friend. The only way they will ever be will be just friends.

**Not how I expected it to come out but I still like it. Review please!**


End file.
